The Begining
by The.Shredder.Specialist
Summary: This story is about kat and tasha trying to get me to do another mission but i feel guilty about the last mission, i tried to do. Hope you enjoy it ! he he he
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I am The Shredder Specialist and this will be my first ever story. I really really hope that you enjoy it. And P.S Please leave a comment if you have time thanks!!**

* * *

**Chapter 1. The beginning.**

**Gaara: Hello Rosie, how are you today?**

**Rosie; III…im fine how about you?**

**Gaara: Yes im fine as well. Umm..Where's Kat today do you know?**

**Rosie: Why do you always want to know were Kat is Gaara?**

**Gaara: Well…um…because…**

**Rosie: Because…**

**Gaara; Oh Kats here! (Yes I got out of it. Phew)**

**Kat; Oh hello Gaara, hello Rosie, umm.. Did I interrupt anything?**

**Rosie: Well yes actually!**

**Garra; NO... Umm I mean no you did not interrupt anything we were just talking about you as it happens. Weren't we Rosie?**

**Rosie: We were? (Gaara nudges Rosie). Ow, um. Yes we were. (Rosie giggles nervously)**

**Kat; Oh how sweet!**

**Rosie; Kat, are you ok?**

**Kat: Yes, I am fine, though I need to talk to you.**

**Rosie; What about? And what ever you have to say to me then you can say in front of gaara cant you?**

**Kat: Um. No actually I cannot. I'm sorry Gaara.**

**Gaara: That's ok um.. I was actually going anyway. Bye Rosie, Bye Kat.**

**Rosie & Kat: Bye Gaara!**

**Rosie: So what did you want to talk to me about Kat?**

**Kat: Tasha wants you to try and do another mission**

**Rosie: But… Why?**

**Kat: Because… well just maybe she feels that it is about time that you did another mission. Don't you?**

**Rosie: NO! I don't think it was about time I tried to do another mission. **

**Kat: But why?**

**Rosie: Because do you remember the last time I tried to do a mission. Do you remember what you and Tasha said to me, that day?**

**Kat: No, tell me what we said to you.**

**Rosie: You both had said that I was not to do another mission, and if there was a mission to be done, then either you or Tasha would have accomplished it.**

**Kat: Oh I remember now. Oh.. Im sorry Rosie, we did not mean it like that. Were sorry.**

**Rosie: I messed up on that first mission it was my own fault and I ruined that only chance, to get something done for once.**

**Kat: Would you just at least think about the offer? Please?**

**Rosie: Ohh… ok then but im not promising you anything ok?**

**Kat: Ok, ill see you later im off to see Tasha.**

**Rosie: Ok then, Bye Kat.**

**Kat: Bye Rosie.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The Start of a New Chapter.

Tasha: Hello Kat. Did you get a chance to talk to Rosie?

Kat: Hey, and yes I did talk to Rosie.. But um..

Tasha: But what Kat?

Kat: Um.. She did not want to do the mission. Im sorry Tasha.

Tasha: Ohh, but why? I don't understand.

Kat: She feels guilty about the first mission she tried to do.

Tasha: Ohh.. Really? But that was not her fault, it was just a simple mistake.

Kat: We know that but I don't think Rosie knows that. Well its simple really isn't it?

Tasha: What is?

Kat: Well one of us will have to do the mission, wont we, its simple enough.

Tasha: NO! I would like Rosie to do this mission, she needs to do one, if she is going to be helping us destroying sasuke.

Kat: Then what are we going to do Tasha?

Tasha: I don't know I really do not know. I will have a think, and I will tell you tomorrow, but for now go and see if Rosie has decided yet.

Kat: Ok, I will think as well Tasha, you know what they say, "Two heads are much better than one"

Tasha: (She smirks) I will see you both tomorrow. Bye Kat.

Kat: Later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! - Rosie's decision. 

Rosie: (Sighs) What's the point of doing missions anyway? I mean you only get injuries from it don't you?

Gaara: Not always, not if your careful.

Rosie: That's easy for you to say, your protected by the sand!

Gaara: -.-' Yeah but that's not the point!

Rosie: And? At least your protected, I'm not!

Gaara: Look the point I'm trying to make is that your friends count on you to be there with them.

Rosie: …You've got a point, I suppose!

Gaara: (Hugs Rosie) You know it makes sense. I'll leave you to think about it. (Kisses Rosie and walks off).

Rosie: BRILLIANT!

(Kat appears in front of Rosie)

Rosie: WHAT THE HELL!

Kat: Hey!

Rosie: Hi, I've thought about you said, about me doing a mission.

Kat: And….

Rosie: I've decided to…do the mission.

Kat: GREAT!

Rosie: Ok…..

Kat: Well that's good to hear, now I don't have to beat the crap outta ya, to get you to cooperate.

Rosie: er…well that's good to know (laughs nervously), Im gonna go and tell Tasha now so ill see you later yeah?

Kat: Yeah ok.

Tasha: Hello Rosie, have you decided if your going to take the mission or not?

Rosie: I have decided

Tasha: Well….

Rosie: I've decided to do it.

Tasha: GREAT!

Rosie; That's what Kat said, you weren't going to beat the crap outta me, were you?

Tasha: I wasn't, but Fridgesan might of, he hits Kat over the bloody head with a frying pan just for saying hi to him. So I cant imagine what he was going to do to you.

Rosie: Ok then…


End file.
